


Everything But Temptation

by CatastropheCat



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Jack, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Insults, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatastropheCat/pseuds/CatastropheCat
Summary: Being the CEO of Hyperion has some down sides. Namely the fact that the AI of the old, dead CEO won't leave Rhys alone. And is way too interested in his sex life.





	Everything But Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm definitely still working on As A Slinky, but SOMEONE (*cough* Retinz *cough*) is being an enabler and giving me IDEAS. Have a one shot!

“I can resist everything but temptation.” - Oscar Wilde, _ Lady Windermere’s Fan _

oOo

“This meeting is boring.” 

Rhys inwardly sighed, stalwartly not looking at the blue, slightly pixelated form lounging in midair by his chair. While being CEO of Hyperion had its perks (A lot of them, in fact), part of Rhys regretted that the job came with his own, personal nuisance. Of course, as reluctant as he was too admit it, he never would have gotten this far if he hadn’t stuck Nakayama’s flash drive into his port all those month ago. The AI of Handsome Jack, former CEO of Hyperion, that had been haunting him ever since was a perfect replica of the real thing, as far as Rhys could tell, minus a few memories. Including the fact that he’d died. Rhys had filled him in on that detail, but as much as the AI had initially been put off by the whole dead thing in the beginning, it no longer seemed to bother him; he was far too focused on bothering Rhys.

The auburn-haired man kept his attention on the presentation in front of him, something he didn’t entirely grasp about the chemical properties of raw versus smelted Eridium. He could practically feel Jack narrowing his eyes at him; the AI did not like to be ignored. 

Sure enough, it was only another moment before Jack spoke again. “Rhysie, you’re not ignoring me, are you, kitten? We both know what happens when you ignore me.” Rhys couldn’t suppress a shiver at that and he hoped no one noticed. He was the only person who could hear the AI and Jack’s running commentary had made him look insane more than once. 

“Ah, so you can still hear me. Good to know,” Jack said and Rhys glanced at him. He was grinning. “Felt your heart rate speed up there.” 

That was another thing; Jack could easily monitor Rhys’s vitals. It had something to do with him being hooked into the cybernetic man’s systems. What with his robotic right arm and his ECHO eye implant, there was certainly enough tech in Rhys for Jack to explore and, for lack of a better term, live in. The younger man was just grateful Jack couldn’t read his thoughts, honestly. 

“Rhysie,” Jack in a voice that was practically a purr, flipping over onto his stomach in the air and floating in front of the younger man’s face.  
Rhys glowered at him, finally sending a “What do you want, Jack,” through his ECHO eye. It was the best way he’d found to communicate silently with the former CEO, as Jack could see everything in his systems. It was basically a messaging system, except the only person who ever saw the words (typed on an invisible, artificial keyboard under the desk) was the AI. 

“I want to do something exciting, obviously,” Jack shrugged, “Inspire a little fear, let’s say? Or maybe go down to janitorial to make fun of Wallet-head. I didn’t understand why you didn’t space that guy before, honestly, but whoo boy am I seeing the appeal now. Or… Well, we could always go back to our place, huh, cupcake?”

Rhys flushed slightly at the implication. That was the thing about having an artificial intelligence in your head… Jack was always with him.  _ Always _ . The first few weeks of their partnership had been the most awkward of Rhys’s life. He couldn’t eat, sleep, or go to the bathroom without Jack making a snarky comment, much less do… other things. Intimate things. Sexy things… Okay, jerk off. Rhys was really just talking about jerking off. He hadn’t had a partner for that kind of thing in a long time, even before Jack moved into his head. 

But, hey, Rhys was a 27 year old man and he could hardly hold off forever. One morning he’d woken up with a raging hard-on and decided just… Fuck it. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad - Maybe Jack wouldn’t say anything. Okay, that was hardly likely, but maybe he’d just make one or two cruel jokes and then vanish into Rhys’s skull to do whatever he did when he wasn’t bothering the younger man.

But, of course, that hadn’t happened. No, Rhys had just been getting into it, gasping a little as he began to grind against his mattress, when Jack’s voice had sounded. “Oh,  _ hello,  _ and here I was thinking you got your kicks by rising through the ranks of Hyperion and wearing weird socks. Way to prove me wrong, pumpkin.”

Rhys had flushed and instantly frozen in place, as if not moving a muscle would make Jack vanish.

The AI grinned. “No need to stop on my account, sweetheart. I’m just… Enjoying the show, so to speak.”

“I-I’m not jerking off with you watching,” Rhys said, his voice coming out a croak as Jack’s words sent a flash of burning arousal through him. 

“No? How about  _ jacking _ off?” the AI said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “Come on, kitten, it’s not like I have many opportunities for kicks in your head. And while your lily white ass isn’t much to write home about, it ain’t like I got options.”

Rhys blushed even brighter, glaring at Jack. “Wow, thanks.” He had to admit, though, the insults weren’t exactly making him soft. He’d always admired Jack when he was alive, probably a little too much, and while he’d hardly describe the man as his hero anymore (Not after getting to know him), the rich tones of the AI’s voice sent a shiver down his spine. 

“You’re welcome,” Jack said flippantly, “Not a problem. Now, are you going to touch yourself or not?”

Rhys honestly considered resisting, he really did. In the end, though, the temptation was too much and he rolled over onto his back, his flesh hand creeping under the covers and slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers to take his leaking erection in hand. The contact was amazing and he couldn’t hold back a groan.

“Ooh, noisy there, aren’t you, pumpkin?” Jack grinned, stepping closer and resting his virtual hands on the bed, “Now, c’mon, I said to give me a show, didn’t I? Pull those covers down.”

Rhys gave him another glare, but complied, kicking the blankets off more angrily than necessary and ignoring the AI’s snickers. The younger man shoved his boxers down too before Jack could mock him about being shy or something. He was embarrassingly hard, flushed and already leaking a little. 

“Mm… Not bad. A grower, not a shower, huh, Rhysie?” Rhys closed his eyes, bringing his robotic hand up to cover his face, namely to disguise how red his cheeks were getting. 

“Oh, come on,” Jack continued, “No need to be modest. We’re all friends here; you, me, and that sexy robot hand. Does that thing have attachments?” 

Rhys shook his head, moaning a little louder than he meant to as he began to stroke himself again. 

“Ooh, but you’d like that, wouldn’t you, kitten? Man, you’re such a slut for it. Look at how much you’re friggin’ dripping.” Rhys felt the slight tingle of Jack’s fingers on his arm, trailing up to his shoulder. He couldn’t help but shiver. He had a hunch what was coming next, bracing himself for the sting of Jack’s virtual fingers touching his port. It didn’t come, however.

Instead, the AI stroked his collarbones, his neck, his cheek, and when Rhys peeked through his fingers, he was pretty sure Jack’s expression was almost… appreciative. Rhys began to relax, moaning softly as he bucked up into his hand. 

When the sharp shock of Jack’s finger brushing his port did come, though, it didn’t have the expected result. Instead of yelping and squirming away like Jack had probably thought he would, Rhys whited out, coming all over his fingers with a whimper. 

When he opened his eyes, panting up at Jack, the AI’s eyebrows were arched. “Well, I certainly didn’t expect that, kiddo… Damn. I have a feeling you and me are going to have a lot of fun.”

And they certainly had. Or, Jack thought it was fun. Rhys thought the AI’s obsession with his masturbatory habits was, on the whole, frustrating, arousing, and embarrassing. And it hadn’t stopped now that he was CEO; if anything, it had gotten worse. The constant meetings made Jack bored, and a bored Jack was a dangerous Jack. 

“I don’t have time for that right now,” Rhys typed quickly underneath the table, “I’m expected to make a decision on whether this project is worth funding by Thursday. You know that.”

“You’re the CEO,” Jack growled, “They’ll move the friggin’ deadline. Come on, cupcake, I want to watch you finger yourself.” Rhys flushed, trying valiantly to focus on the lead scientist’s presentation as his dick twitched in his pants. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want to,” Jack purred. There was a menacing undertone to the words. “I can feel your heartbeat speeding up.” 

“Maybe it’s just adrenaline,” Rhys typed and Jack snorted.

“From what? The rush of being too goddamn gay for me?” 

Rhys honestly didn’t have a good comeback for that, so he elected to simply stare straight through the AI’s floating form at the woman giving the presentation. She caught Rhys’s eye and seemed to lose her train of thought, stuttering through her next few data points. The auburn-haired man realized he’d been glaring and smoothed his expression into one of cool neutrality. 

“Rhysie,” Jack crooned, “If you don’t kick everyone out of this conference room in two minutes, you’re going to regret it.” His voice was mockingly sweet and Rhys shuddered; he knew that tone meant Jack was right on the edge of losing it.

“Come on, kitten,” the AI murmured into Rhys’s ear, a tingling feeling running through the younger man as Jack’s lips brushed the lobe, “Just imagine how friggin’ good it’ll feel to have something inside your greedy hole, huh? Not as good as it’d be if it was my dick, of course, but you’ll take what you can get, won’t you?”

Rhys bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from moaning.

“Yeah, there we go. That’s my slut,” Jack laughed. Rhys could imagine the feeling of the older man’s hot breath against his cheek, even if he couldn’t feel it. “Now tell everyone to get out.”

Rhys cleared his throat pointedly and all eyes turned to him. “I’ve heard enough. I’ll let you know about funding by the end of the week.” The lead scientist looked like she was about to protest so Rhys gave her his best Handsome Jack impression, narrowing his eyes into a no-nonsense glare. “You heard me. Out.”

Everyone in the room scrambled, packing up their notes and ECHO devices in a rush. Soon Rhys was alone… Or alone as he ever was these days.

“Ooh, kitten, I keep forgetting how hot you are when you’re trying to be bossy,” Jack chuckled and Rhys glanced over at him just in time to see the AI reach out to touch his port. The younger man yelped at the shock, his cock straining even harder against its confines. It was somewhat of a Pavlovian response at this point, with how often Jack touched the metal opening when Rhys was aroused. He’d even licked it once, and while the feeling was exactly the same as when Jack simply poked at it with his finger, the simple knowledge that Handsome Jack’s  _ tongue _ , albeit a virtual one, was touching him had made Rhys come before they’d really gotten started. 

“Jack,” Rhys gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as another wave of electricity coursed through him, “I’m not going to be able to walk out of here without everyone knowing if you don’t s-stop.” 

“Then don’t,” Jack said, and Rhys could hear the sly grin in his voice, “Do it here.”

The younger man bit his lower lip for a moment, holding back a whimper. “I can’t. What if someone comes in?”

“Mm, but that’s the fun of it, isn’t it, pumpkin?” the AI chuckled, hopping up to sit on the section of table beside Rhys, “Knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment and see you all hard and desperate, moaning like a whore… ‘Cause that is how you sound, Rhysie.”

Rhys couldn’t hold back a groan, as much as he tried. He quickly pushed his chair back and undid his pants, eyes glued on Jack’s smirking face. 

“Mm, now that I’m hearing it again, though, I might have to revise my simile. ‘Bitch in heat’ is pretty accurate too. Take off your pants. No, all the way.”

Rhys did as he was told, underwear soon pooling around his ankles along with his pants. He felt filthy like this, half naked with his ass resting on a padded conference room chair. He was sure his cheeks were bright red from embarrassment and arousal. Honestly, Jack was right, though he’d never admit it; the idea that someone might catch him in the act made his cock begin to leak. He reached to touch it.

“Ooh, no. No, you don’t,” Jack told him, and Rhys froze despite the fact that the AI couldn’t actually force him to stop. “Let me tell you how it’s gonna go, cupcake. You’re going to put your fingers in your mouth and suck them until I say stop. You’re gonna get them nice at wet, and then, when I tell you to, you’re going to get up on your knees in that chair and turn around so I can see your ass as you finger fuck yourself. Capische?”

Rhys nodded, immediately sliding three fingers between his lips. He knew it was a slutty, over-eager thing to do, but he didn’t care.

“God, I friggin’ love that oral fixation of yours,” Jack groaned, “Makes me miss being alive. I’d fuck your pretty mouth until you nearly choked on my cock.” 

Rhys moaned and sucked at his fingers even harder, swiping his tongue between the digits to coat them thoroughly with saliva. He instinctively glanced at Jack’s crotch, but he’d figured out a long time ago that the AI could neither get hard or take his clothes off; he simply wasn’t programmed for it.

After another moment, in which obscene sucking sounds filled the room, Jack waved at Rhys to stop. “That’s enough. Turn around.”

The younger man was reluctant to tear his eyes away from Jack, but he did as he was told, slipping his dripping fingers from his mouth. At the AI’s behest, he used his robotic hand to spread his cheeks as he slowly pushed one flesh finger inside himself. 

It stung a little without the proper lubrication, but Rhys had done this so often that he practically relished the sensation. “Nnn… Jack.”

“Fuck… Look at you,” the AI growled, “I don’t know how a skinny little slut like you managed to get such a fantastic ass.”

“Natural - ah - talent?” Rhys suggested, his lips quirking up in a smirk as he began to add a second finger. That one hurt a bit more. “Ow - Jack. Please.” 

The AI sighed, but Rhys soon felt the telltale sensation of Jack’s fingers skating over his shoulders and then up to his port. The shock of the older man’s touch was a welcome distraction from the pain and soon Rhys was rocking back against his fingers eagerly. With a bit of adjustment, he managed to slide them in deeper and - there. Pleasure rippled through Rhys’s body as he brushed his prostate. He whimpered loudly. 

“You like that, kitten?” Jack crooned, “What am I saying, of course you do.” 

Rhys nodded, squirming a little. “Fuck… I want more. Please.” It was futile to beg; the AI couldn’t give him more, no matter how much he wanted to. Yet Rhys found himself pleading for Jack’s cock every time anyways. 

“Fuck, Rhysie…” Jack groaned, his voice rough, “I swear, I’m going to get myself a body soon, if only so I can fuck you senseless.”

That should have sent alarm bells off in Rhys’s head, but at the moment he was too overwhelmed by pleasure to consider the danger that a living, breathing, reborn Handsome Jack would pose. He just moaned at the idea and when Jack thrust two fingers in his port, that was it, Rhys was gone, coming all over the chair and part of his vest. 

The AI withdrew his fingers after a moment and Rhys took that as a signal to slide his fingers out of his loose, aching hole. He winced. “Remind me to bring lube everywhere I go.”

“And take away the fun of watching you limp around? Hell no, kiddo,” Jack laughed, “By the way, you got a little, uh, spunk right there.” He pointed to the seat.

Rhys looked down at the stained chair in dismay. “Oh,  _ hell.  _ How am I supposed to clean this up?”

Jack just laughed.


End file.
